


Married to the Supreme Leader

by authoramluciano



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoramluciano/pseuds/authoramluciano
Summary: Aurra Thorne, a force-sensitive princess of Ando, has to save her home planet from getting destroyed. The First Order, mostly the Supreme Leader offered a compromise. Her father, Rharo and two older brothers, Aden and Annon all came to an agreement. Being the only woman, they offered me as a peace deal to the Supreme Leader...It has been a year since then. Aurra has not seen her home planet since that night, and she doesn't think she ever will again. A year of being married, Aurra and Kylo Ren have never kissed. They have never hugged or touched one another with their bare hands...Aurra knows of Kylo's past, she has heard the stories and she has even met his mother Leia Organa when she came to her planet... So when they get to Chandrila, Kylo's home planet Aurra is excited. But then she does something unthinkable and something that could get her killed-She adopts force-sensitive twins.(I don't own any rights to Star Wars or the characters from that universe. All the rights belong to their rightful owners.) (This is just a fanfiction, so J.J, please don't sue me...)
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Vicrul (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Birthplace...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kylo Ren fanfiction, but definitely not my first fanfiction! Please, enjoy!  
> (It's a lot harder to capture Kylo in writing, but I am trying. I will take all the advice!)

We are on our way to the planet, Chandrila, Kylo Ren’s home planet. Before he was Kylo Ren and he went by Ben Solo.  
I have heard the stories of Ben Solo, even from his mother Leia Organa herself. Ben was only 23 when he killed everyone at Master Skywalker’s temple and became Kylo Ren and even became the leader of the Knights of Ren.  
I have been stuck at the base for months and when I am not at the base I am on Kylo’s Star Destroyer or the Night Buzzard. I haven’t been on a planet since I was “taken” from my home planet.  
Kylo wants to turn his birthplace against the Resistance. If not, he wants to destroy the planet… I have to go only because I am the Empress. I am not allowed to talk or do anything. Only stand by his side even though I think everything he is doing is disgusting. He is a monster, who will kill anyone and everything, no matter the age or species.  
When we land, Kylo grabs my upper arm gilding me to the ramp. When it opens, he tells me to follow him but I shake my head. This causes him to grab my upper arm forcefully, but I am sick of doing everything he says. It’s been a year of no freedom...  
“I want to explore the city,” I say, trying to get his gloved hand off me.  
“No.” Kylo tightens his grip, pulling me off the ship.  
“I want to explore the city before you decide to blow it up,” I say through my teeth, making him sigh.  
“I will trust you.” Kylo looks down the ramp, then back at me. “But two of the knight will follow you as well as a group of troopers.” Kylo pulls me closer to him, almost making me touch his chest. He holds up a finger, hovering over my skin... I am inches away from his mask as he threatens me. “If you try to escape-“  
“I’m not stupid enough to escape, Emperor.” I interrupt him, my favourite thing to do. “You already told me what you would do, you don’t need to keep reminding me.” I want nothing more than to spit on his mask and call him an asshole, but I fight against this urge.  
“I can read your thoughts today, Empress.” Kylo let’s go of me, walking down the ramp. All but two knights follow him, as well as the stormtroopers. I am left with two knights and six stormtroopers. I block him out, shaking my head at how stupid I was for not blocking him out like I usually do.  
At least he left me with my two favourite knights, Vicrul and Ushar. We are walking down the streets of Chandrila with the two knights and stormtroopers drawing looks from everyone. But everyone is moving out of my way and I can overhear people talking about me.  
“That’s Empress Ren! The Empress.” I overhear people saying, I see their faces and they are looking at me in amazement and in fear.  
“Empress-“ An older women walk up to me, stopping me in my tracks. Vicrul holds out his scythe and Ushar holds out his war club. This stops the lady right in her tracks, but I can sense that she is no harm.  
“Lower your weapons,” I say, but they don’t. “If this woman wanted to kill me, she would have done it by now. Now, lower your weapons.” I look at both of them, making him quickly retract their weapons.  
“Empress Ren.” She says, getting onto her knees in front of me. Almost like she is praying towards me or begging me. This makes me internally roll my eyes, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder making her look at me.  
“Please stand.” I give her a small smile, and she does as I say. Continue to bow her head at me, obviously not sure about what to do. Then she tries to hand me a bouquet of flowers, but I know I will not be able to accept them. So Ushar takes them for me, I give her a small smile, bowing my own head at her in thanks. The last time I tried to accept flowers Kylo Ren broke my fingers… He said that I am not allowed to accept anything because someone could be trying to kill me. That’s why I have a pair of black gloves on now… To hide my broken fingers as well as protection.  
“Thank you.” I finally say, continuing to walk down the streets. It’s. A beautiful town and the people here are dressed so elegantly. Until I hit deeper into the town and notice the run-down areas. This is where the Knights tried to stop me, multiple times, but I wanted to see everything.  
Everyone was trying to give me gifts, getting onto there knees for me… It was an odd thing to watch. Ushar and Vicrul would take all of the gifts and hand them to the stormtroopers. This makes me chuckle seeing them holding flowers and other gifts in their arms.  
I take a final turn into the rundown area, and that’s when I notice a building at the end of the street, with a broken sign that says… “Orphanage.”  
The first order hasn’t already taken these children? I ask myself, shaking my head. I walk up the stairs, making Vicrul grab my upper arm stopping me.  
“Ms. Ren,” Vicrul warns this makes me flinch my arm away from him. I hate when he calls me that… I get to the door, about to open it when Vicrul and Ushar stop me by holding their weapons against the door.  
“Empress. We could get back to Master Ren.” Ushar spoke, making me roll my eyes. I still can’t believe they call him “master.” It’s disgusting and it makes me want to puke…  
“Well, the Emperor can wait. It won’t kill him-“ I say, trying to move Vicrul’s weapon from the door. This makes a large scratch on the wooden door making me sigh my head. They are always destroying things…  
I open the door, telling the stormtroopers to keep watch. Against my own wishes, the two knights enter with me. I immediately feel the energy change in the building… Panic, confusion, and pure terror.  
When I look over, I see a woman huddling the small children behind her as if to protect them from me and the knights. Does everyone think of me as some monster? I was forced to married one, but I am not one…  
“Hello.” A small voice says, drawing my attention to the other side of the building. Some of the children are fascinated in the Knights, while the others are terrified and hiding behind the other woman.  
“Hello, my name is-“  
“Empress Ren.” The lady spoke, hurrying to stand in front of me making the knights draw their weapons and place them in front of me. They are blocking her so she can’t get any closer. But this makes her get onto her knees in front of me and starts begging me. "Please. Please don’t take them.” This makes the knights move their weapons, making me place my gloved hand on her shoulder. She continues, crying harder and pleading.  
So I do something, un-empress-like and get down to her level. This makes me wince slightly, remembering the bruises on my back from when Kylo Ren caught an officer flirting with me. Kylo ended up choking the officer until he died. This made it very clear to everyone that I was his and only his. Disgusting…  
“Miss, I am not here for the First Order,” I whisper, making her look at me. Her eyes are puffy and red. “I will not be stealing the children.” I look around the room, and my eyes fall on to the youngest children. It is a set of twins, the only twins in the building. A boy and a girl, that can’t be more than two years of age. “I would like to adopt,” I say, making her eyes turn from confusion to shock.


	2. Twins...

“Empress!” The knights say in unison, but I ignore them as always.

“May I see the twins?” I smile, getting off of knees and waiting for her to stand up. When she does, she nods her head and walks into the room where the children are. She tells the younger woman to leave the room with all of the other kids except the twins. I hold my hand up to the knights telling them to stay out as I walk into the room. She tells me that their third birthday is coming up this weekend…

“Hello.” I smile, wincing as I get back down on my knees in front of the twins. They are shy, but I can sense something powerful in them… I reach my hand out so they can take it and when both of their hands are in mine I can tell they are- “They are-” I whisper, but she nods her head like she already knew what I was about to ask. They are force-sensitive… Just like Kylo an I. “My name is Aurra, what are your names?” I ask the children, but they look confused.

“Empress. The children here don’t have names.” Hurt apparent in her voice, making me nod my head. I can sense everyone’s emotions and I can tell when someone is lying or planning something against me. I’ve had this since I was a child…

“I want to adopt them.” I smile, her eyes looking at me with wary. “It would be an honour to raise them as my own, for I am barren,” I whisper that last part, not wanting the knights to hear me. This makes her put her hand on mine, making the knights take large steps towards us. But I hold my other hand up, making them stop instantly.  
“Children, this is your mother. You will be leaving with her.” She stands up, and they look at me with confusion and worry.

“Do they have anything we must bring?” I ask, giving the twins a small smile. She hands me two toys, both Alliance Pilot dolls. Oh, Kylo will love these…

“They don’t sleep without them.” She adds as the twins start playing with other toys on the ground.

“Thank you, Miss?” I never asked her name, how rude of me…

“Mira Kilian.” She smiles, and I signal for Vicrul to come over to me.

“Empress, this is a bad idea,” Vicrul warns, but I don’t care. I reach into my pocket and hand her a few Imperial credits. I actually hand her all of the credits I have on me, making her gasp.

“Empress, I can’t-“

“Please, take them. They will help you and your partner take care of the children.” I smile, grabbing the children’s hands. She doesn’t say anything, clearly still shocked. 

“Thank you, Mira,” I add, starting to walk towards the door with the children. She nods her head, continuing to stare at the credits in her hands.

As we leave the orphanage, the little boy is squeezing my hand reminding me of my broken bones… The girl is so fascinated with Vicrul that she keeps tripping over her own feet. We get many looks since I didn’t arrive with the twins, making everyone question if I am stealing them for the First Order. But when we get back to the ship, Kylo notified the knights, through the force, that they are needed. So I am left alone with the stormtroopers. I know there are more ships, so I decided to take one of the other ships back to the base. Even against Kylo’s orders... I will have to deal with the consequences later.

I make sure the children are secure with their toys as we lift off and fly back to the base. When we land, the children are so fascinated with where they are. The bright colours, all the ships and people. General Hux meets me at the end of the ramp, I have the children on each hip.

“In what awful-“ Hux starts, but I ignore him and continue walking towards my quarters.

“I will be needing a bigger quarter, with two rooms instead of one. Have the droids send up children-friendly things and have the First Order tailor meet me at my current quarters.” I say, walking to the elevators. The elevator and all of the surroundings are making the twins very intrigued but also scared. They have not spoken once to me, except with each other... When we reach my quarters, I place the twins in my bed and they snuggle up to each other and fall asleep. I make sure they have there Alliance doll.

As they are sleeping, I stare at there small dirty faces and I can’t help but smile.

I watch them for a while, thinking of names. I already have the girl's name picked out... Estrella, Ella for short. But for the boy, I kept going back and forth with his name. But I ended up going with my gut, even though it will get me killed... Benjamin, Ben for short.

I know of Kylo’s backstory, his name being Ben... This makes me want to change it, but as I stare at the sleeping boy, my heart swells at the thought of calling him, Ben. The children already have Kylo’s black hair and they have my eyes. They look like our children... Without me actually having to risk myself in childbirth.

My mother died when she gave birth to me. I was her third child and her only girl. My brothers, Aden and Annon are the oldest. Aden was first, so he gets the rights to the kingdom. Being the only woman, my father gave my hand in marriage to save our kingdom from blowing up... Even though, I rather have exploded then have gotten married to him.

But, if I can get over my own issues, Kylo can get over his.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear knocking on my door, I know it’s not Kylo from the energy, so I open the door. It’s the First Order tailor.

“Hera, hello.” I smile, welcoming her into my quarters. “The children are asleep, so please, let’s be quiet,” I say, holding my finger up to my face. This makes her smile and copies me.

“Empress, I heard you adopted these children from the planet Chandrila. Does the Supreme Leader know?” Hera asks, and I shake my head.

“No. Emperor Ren doesn’t know, but he will soon.” I smile, “Plus, he has no say since we are either making it explode or never returning.” Hera smiles at the explosion part, making me escort her into the bedroom. This makes her giggle and smile bigger.

“They are so small.” Hera says, “I have never seen children up close, but I read of there measurements.” She adds, making me nod my head. “Plus, it can get quite cold on the base,” Hera whispers, making me remember my first week here, absolutely frozen.

“Yes, I will need at least fifteen pairs for each. Accidents happen.” I smile, remembering the children in my kingdom. We walk into the living area, not wanting to wake the children. “But, please, don’t make them all black. Just like my wardrobe, I would like them to have colour in them. Especially for Estrella, but don’t forget about Ben.” I watch as she starts typing things into her datapad and I continue, “They will need... sleepwear, daily wear, dinner wear, and a formal look. Also, add some loungewear for those lazy days in space.” I smile, and she continues tapping away. “Also, the children will need comfortable shoes and I would love for Ella to have hair accessories.” Before Hera leaves, she shows me what she wants to make and I approve of all of them.

After what felt like an hour, she leaves and the children are awake. Also, I can sense unease in the base signalling that Kylo and the Knights have returned...  
Before Kylo can come to my quarters, I go into my room and see the children wide awake and playing with their dolls.

“I see you have slept well.” I smile, sitting on the bed across from them. They look at me, unsure of what to do. “You have names now!” I excitingly say, making them stand on the bed and hurry over to me. “Do you want to know your names?” I ask, making them giggle.

“Well, young prince .” I point at his stomach, making him giggle. “Your name is Benjamin, Ben for short.” And you, my princess, your name is Estrella. Ella for short.” I smile, making them smile wide at just being called Prince and Princess.

“Princess?” Ella fails to say, making me note that they will need a teacher. Not just in the force but in school...

“Your father is the mighty Kylo Ren. He is the master of the Knights of Ren, as well the Supreme Leader. Your father is the Emperor of the First Order...” I dramatically say, making them sit down at my feet watching me closely. “And I Aurra Ren, am the Empress of the first order, making us King and Queen of the kingdom, and you, my loves are the Prince and Princess of that kingdom.” I smile, making their blue eyes shine. “Do you like your names?” I ask, and they nod their heads.

A few moments later, I hear a large set of footsteps coming down the hall... The knights-

“Stay in here children,” I say, giving them a small smile. I close the door and wait in front of the door. Then the door opens and Kylo Ren is standing there.

I block out his intrusions all-day and every day. Not wanting to be treated like a child, or some prisoner. He can keep his thoughts to himself and if he needs to talk to me, he can come to talk to me in person...

“Aurra.” I hear Kylo’s voice in my head, calling me by my first name and not Empress...

I block him out, feeling a headache starting to form from the force it takes me to keep him out of my head. It’s even worse when he is angry or throwing one of his tantrums.

His large footsteps enter my room, sending anxiety through my body but the second I feel it, I push it away not wanting Kylo to sense it. Vicrul enters behind Kylo and the rest of the knights block the door the second they are inside. Kylo is wearing his signature look, but I can see a few hints of dried blood on his mask... Same with the knights-

Kylo knows how much I hate that helmet, especially when he wears it. But I hate him, even more, when it’s off... I hate being reminded that a human can be such a monster.

“Aurra-“ Kylo’s electronic voice speaks, trying to send chills through my body but I fight them as much as I fight to keep him out of my head.

“Emperor.” I say, refusing to call him by his “name.”

“Why are my Knights telling me that you brought children onto my base?” His electronic voice asks, walking closer to me, I’m shocked he hasn’t sensed them...

“Because they are snitches...”I smile, making his anger seep through his clothes and through the force. I lean into his helmet, against my own judgement and say, “Congratulations, they are twins.”


	3. Concequences...

A beat passes, then his gloved hand that I have become so familiar with grips my throat. Then my back hits the metal wall- I wince, feeling the bruises from a few days ago. He never fails to grip the same place...

“Careful, Ben.” I hiss, barely able to breathe. He tightens the grip, making black dots fill my eyes at the sound of his “old” name.

“Master-“ I hear Vicrul say, and Kylo let’s go of my throat just so I can breathe. This makes me laugh, smiling bigger.

“Ya-your emotions are showing.” I wickedly laugh, knowing that he is scowling underneath the mask...

“They are going back where they belong.” His helmet inches closer to me, and I inch closer to it as well. Not showing him any weakness.

“You will not lay a hand on those children,” I say, feeling my motherly instincts already forming. “I adopted them, Kylo. They are mine!” I almost plead, finally saying his name for the first time in front of him.

A few seconds pass, then he let’s go of my throat. Then takes off his helmet, holding it with his other hand, then points his other finger at me... This makes me look away from him, not wanting to look at him in his eyes.

“If you don’t want them, I will leave with them-“ I say before he can speak, “Kylo, they are force-sensitive,” I add, making him look over towards the room they are in.

“We are taking them back-“

“Kylo-“ I try to say, but he puts his hand back over my throat, this time I grab his gloved hand trying to pull it off of me, but of course he doesn’t budge. “I will leave with the children...“ I gasp, wanting to hurt him as he hurts me... “I bet their grandmother would love-“ he stops me by slapping me in the face, making me fall to the metal floor. Blood dripping from my mouth.

“You little bitch.” His voice is filled with venom and hate... Then I hear my bedroom door open, and two small figures leave the room. This gives me enough energy to get off the floor and go over to them. They look over at Kylo, then at me. That’s when Ella and Ben touch my face gently... I feel something happening in the force, my injuries healing- What in stars?

“Did you just heal me?” I whisper to them, making him nod their heads. I pull them into my arms, then look back at Kylo... His eyes are filled with shock and uncertainty. But the second I see this, it’s gone and the cold Kylo is back- “This is your father-“ I whisper, and they look over at him. Ella is the first one to let me go and Ben continues to hold onto me.

“No-“ Kylo starts but I continue.

“King?” Ella asks, pointing at him and then look at me. I nod my head, making her smile big. I can’t help but smile, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to me. I don’t want Kylo to harm them...

“Do you want to know their names?” I ask, seeing Kylo walking towards the door. He stops and shakes his head. “They are our children-“ That’s when he whips around and points a finger at me. I feel horrible pain going through my head, but I fight it off as much as I can. But I am starting to feel weak-

“Her name is Estrella-“ I fight against his rage in my head, “Ella for short.” I feel the pain diminishing for a second, causing me to feel lightheaded. Kylo lowers his hand, slowly... That’s when I look at him in the eyes, instead of his neck of chest... Then I pat down Little Ben’s hair, “And his name is Benjamin. Ben for short.” I smile, not looking away from his deadly brown eyes. His eye twitches, signalling for me to protect the children.

Before he can take his anger out on me, I hug them both and know what I need to do...

“Vicrul- could you please escort the children back into my room. Ella is fascinated with you.” I give him a small smile, and he nods his head. Vicrul walks around my quarters and ushers the twins back into my room. Little Ben didn’t want to leave me, but I kept telling him I’m okay through the force... Once they are inside, Vicrul blocks the door and faces forward. “Go ahead-“ Is all I was managed to get out before I flew across the room and into his hand. I gasp against it, but I am not able to move-  
Kylo doesn’t say anything as I feel the air leaving my lungs and those black dots appear, I swear they are starting to become my friends.

“You’re a monster.” I managed to whisper, my last breath escaping... This makes him lower me slightly, and loosen his grip in order for me to speak. “You’re a pathetic child-“ I say through my teeth, “Hiding behind a mask...” This makes him tighten his grip but release his force hold on me.

I close my eyes, telling the children that I love them, and I know Kylo heard this because he stops what he is doing and drops me. I meet the cold floor, gasping and choking... I start clawing for the air to re-enter my lungs as he puts his mask back on.

“Change his name-“ His electronic voice says, opening the metal door.

“Never-“ I fight, my raspy making me cough. When the metal door close that is my cue to lay on the floor and try to let the air enter my lungs...

“Ms. Ren-“ I hear Vicrul’s electronic voice still in front of my bedroom door. He sounds worried but I ignore him... That’s when I feel his presence in front of me, “Aurra,” I hear my name, this time not electronically, making my eyes pop open.

I gasp at the sight, trying to sit up...

“You-“ I try to say, but he stops me. He doesn’t have his helmet on… I am memorised at the fac that he is... “You’re-“ Human- I tried to say, but again, he stops me from speaking. I am so distracted by him being human, that I didn’t hear the medical team enter my quarters. The doctor tries to touch me, but I flinch moving away from him. I finally stand up from the cold floor and sit on my sofa. I kept waving for them to leave, but they wouldn’t listen to me.

I hope they know that I could kill them for disobeying me...

“Empress, the supreme leader said we are not allowed to leave until we access your injuries.” The nurse says, making me sigh. I don’t want the twins to see me like this, so I let them do their only job. After a while, they tell me that I have a bruised windpipe and that I shouldn’t speak for a few days.

Which makes me chuckle, and made Vicrul scowl at me…

I am the Empress of the First Order… who also has two-year-old (almost three) twins...

They leave my quarters, and I see a bunch of stormtroopers outside my quarters saying they are here to escort me to my new quarters. I nod my head, getting off the sofa and going into the room to see the twins. They are awake and have gotten into my things-

But before Vicrul was able to put on his helmet, Ella sees his face and starts to giggle. I think Ella has a crush on Vicrul- I smile, signalling them to follow me. They grab their toys and grab each one of my hands.

When we were walking through the base, it took longer than I have hoped… Since everything, we passed the twins stopped and watched. Ella kept stopping and motioning Vicrul to pick her up, but he ignored her. Making her very upset...

“Dangerous.” Vicrul kept saying and pointing at his outfit, then at his weapon. Basically telling her it isn’t safe- but she could have cared less.

Little Ben would stop and point at all of the people, and then when he saw Phasma walk by he screamed in excitement trying to chase after the “shiny” he kept saying in his head. I make it a note to introduce them to her-

When we finally arrived at the new quarters, I notice that it has everything I asked for. It’s bigger quarters, with three rooms instead of one. But sadly, these quarters are closer to Kylo Ren’s… as Vicrul mentioned.

I shall get the children earplugs for his tantrums, I say to myself, making me chuckle.

The children’s room has two bed’s that are separated as well as two dressers and two separate boxes of toys. Which shocks me that they even know that toys are- I look around the plain room, and I just know they will make beautiful artwork to cover the walls.

The twins are already into their toy bins, sitting on the floor and playing with them, so I put my energy in something else. I close the door and watch all of the stormtroopers bring in my things. They place them into my new room and once they are finished, I look at the time and it’s almost time for dinner.

I won’t be attending dinner tonight at the table, sitting next to Kylo, so I signal for Vicrul to leave. He needs to eat as well... Vicrul refused at first, but when I go to speak he holds his gloved hand up at me… Just like Kylo- He stands up straight and lowers his head at me signalling that he is leaving. But before I can tell the droids to bring me dinner, someone knocks on my door...

“Ms. Ren-“ Vicrul says, moving away from the door and there is a droid that carries food... How did he-

I wave off the question, unsure how anyone knows anything on the base and welcome the droid into my quarters.

“Empress-“ The COO-droid says, as it places the selection of food on the table. Once he is finished, the droid leaves. Vicrul doesn’t say anything, but I thank him with a small smile and a nod. He leaves, closing the metal door behind him.

I enter the children’s room, telling them, through the force, that dinner is ready. They look at each other, confused. I don’t think they know what dinner is...

“Dinner is-“ I say through a raspy voice, “one of three main meals that happen every day.” I cough, feeling the pain in my throat getting worse. “I am your mother, and you will never be hungry again.” This time I say through the force, not wanting to feel this pain in my throat anymore.

They follow me to the table and their eyes widen in shock. I bet they have never seen this amount of food before- But I want to keep it simple, especially for their age. So I give them both a plate that included a protein source, whole grain, fruit, vegetables and dairy. They are very small and not healthy... They will need to see the doctors soon to make sure everything else is okay. But I won’t make them go through that yet. They just got here today...

They eat everything on their plates, Ella is obsessed with the fruit and Ben was unsure about the vegetables, but he still ate them. After they are finished, I can still sense Vicrul outside of my quarters...

I finish eating, and I see that we have a lot of leftovers. I don’t want them to go to waste and I know that the twins can’t eat more or they will get sick. I decide to get the twins ready for bed- Hera put all of the twin's clothes into their bedroom, and I see the labelled nightwear.

They are almost three and they are so independent... They were able to bathe themselves, at first, very confused about what shampoo and conditioner were but they managed. I was only there to help if they needed it. But when they are finished, I help them into there new clothes and into bed. I brush Ella and Ben’s matted hair and they lay down. I tuck them both in and hand them their Alliance Pilot dolls.

I walk to the door and tell them both I love them. I turn off the light, and they snuggle their doll. I crack the door, just in case and walk back to the table. That’s when I decide to invite Vicrul inside.

I open the metal door and peek out. Vicrul is next to my door...

“Vicrul-“ I barely say, my throat killing me. But before he can hold his hand up, I hold my hand up. I signal for him to enter my quarters. I walk into the kitchen area and point at the table. I set him a plate of food...

“Ms. Ren. I can’t.” Vicrul electronic voice says, making me roll my eyes. That’s when I grab the datapad in the drawer and type down what I wanted to say.

“I don’t want the food to go to waste.” I wrote showing him the datapad to read. But he shakes his head, making me groan in annoyance. “If you don’t eat, I will speak and ruin my voice forever.” I wrote, showing him the datapad. Then I cross my arms over my chest. That’s when Vicrul sighs and takes off his mask.

I almost gasp at his face... still shocked that he is human. Vicrul sets his helmet on the table and starts eating. He must have been hungry since he ate everything. No crumbs left-

I watched him eat, wondering if all of the knights are human-like Kylo... How all of them can kill without feeling anything. Are they all monsters? All of these questions flowing through my head.

“I know what you’re thinking Ms Ren,” Vicrul says, making me scrunch my eyebrows. I shake my head and chuckle. “You’re asking yourself if we are all monsters.” Vicrul stands up, inching closer to me. I don’t move, holding my ground. No one can touch me, especially the Knights of Ren. If anyone touches me, Kylo will kill them...  
I have been keeping count, and we are number three... But that doesn’t stop Vicrul from standing inches away from me.

“Yes, we are,” Vicrul says, making me take in a breathe.

“Pretty-“ I hear a small voice say, drawing both of us to look over at the source. It’s Ella... She is pointing at Vicrul and calling him pretty. Which makes a laugh and then a cough escape my mouth.

Vicrul looks over at me and scowls. But he then backs away from me, turns back around and walks towards her.

“Do you think I am pretty?” Vicrul asks, pointing at himself, then gets on one knee in front of her. Ella nods her head, her cheeks getting all rosy. “Well, I think you’re the prettiest girl in the galaxy.” This makes her smile big.

“Pretty?” Ella asks, pointing at me. Asking if I am pretty... My eyes widen as Vicrul nods his head, looking over at me and then back at Ella.

“Estrella,” Vicrul starts, “Your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” He says, making me close my mouth and swallow the lump in my throat. Ella smiles, pointing back at herself. “Yes, you’re beautiful too.” He smiles, laughing. “But beautiful girls need their sleep. Go now.” Vicrul stands up and ushers her back into the room and closes the door.

I went to go say something, but I am speechless... I don’t know what to say or do.

One of the Knights of Ren just called me beautiful. I have never been called that by a man before- not even by my own husband. But before I find the strength to speak, well not really, he grabs his helmet off the table.

“Goodnight, Ms. Ren,” Vicrul says, sliding his helmet back on. “Thank you for dinner.” He leaves my quarters and changes shifts with another knight.


	4. Trust Issues...

I wake up to a presence in my room, I jolt awake and I see a dark figure at the edge of the room…. I instinctively sit up and grab the knife from under my pillow. I hold it up to the figure, ready to kill if needed.

That’s when I start to notice the outline of a familiar mask-

“Aurra.” I hear Kylo’s electronic voice, making my breathing slow down. But I don’t put the knife down. “You aren’t going to put down the knife?” Kylo asks and I shake my head. This causes him to adjust in the chair, and take off his helmet. “I’m not here to hurt you, Aurra”

I chuckle, not believing a word he is saying. This causes him to sigh, and place his helmet onto the table next to the chair. I continue holding the knife to him, feeling stupid but I am tired of him hurting me all the time...

“Aurra put the knife away.” Kylo sounds like he is starting to get irritated, so I lower the knife placing it on the side table. Keeping it in close range just in case... “Why aren’t you speaking?” Kylo asks, making me chuckle again...

“You damaged my windpipe when you were trying to kill me,” I say to him in my mind, making him stare at me. “The doctors say I shouldn’t speak for a couple of days...” I add, feeling the pressure in my head diminish since I am not blocking him out...

“I hurt you that bad?” Kylo’s voice is almost a whisper, making me laugh then cough.

“You have hurt me worse...” I say in my head, something is up with him. “What do you want, Emperor?” I ask, making him stand up from the chair causing me to reach for the knife.

“You really don’t trust me?” Kylo asks, taking a large step towards me, I take my hand off the knife and turn on the bedroom light instead. When the light illuminates the room, I see Kylo’s bloody face. This makes me get out of bed and race towards him. But before I can touch him, I stop. Afraid he will harm me... “You’re afraid of me.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“I’m afraid that you will hurt me,” I say in my head, making him look me up and down. Kylo looks into my eyes and all I see is hurt.  
“I-“ Is all that he managed to get out before I place my bare hand on his clothed chest.

“Is this blood yours?” I ask, this time not in my head. His eyebrows knit together at the sound of my voice, causing him to raise his gloved hand. I flinch as he brings it closer to my face. This makes him stop, then slowly push my hair away from my neck. He wants to see the damage- I thought, making him nod his head...  
I tilt my head to the side, so he can see what he has done to me and I hear a low growl like sound come from his throat. Is he mad at what he did, or is he mad that it left such a nasty bruise? I wondered, but after I blocked him out of my head.

“You blocked me out again, Aurra,” Kylo whispers, making me take a step back. “Why are you always doing that- are you hiding something from me?” He is getting angrier, making me roll my eyes. I step away from him, not wanting to be near him if he is going to act like this.

“If you’re here to yell at me, leave,” I say, grabbing my throat in pain. I try to walk away from him, but he blocks the exit. I sigh, trying to get around him but it's useless. His large frame blocks the whole door. “Kylo-“ I finally say, causing him to look away from me and speak.

“You do something to me-“ Kylo whispers, making me look at him with confusion, “Ever since you got here, you have done something to me. I feel-“ He clears his throat, “I feel weak when you’re around.” This causes me to take a step away from him, but I continue looking at his bloody, dirty face “What are you doing to me?” Kylo asks, and I open my head to him again.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” I say to him in my head, and his eye twitches. “I don’t want the twins to see you like this...” I add, making his jaw tighten, “I- I don’t like see you like this.” I quickly say, making his demeanour calmer.

Kylo moves out of the doorway, and I walk into the washroom. I start the shower and make sure it’s at a good temperature. When I look behind me, Kylo is standing in the doorway unsure at what to do. He looks do out of place in my bright quarters... I signal for him to come closer to me, and he does. I thought I was going to have to force him. I ask him if he needs help, and he shakes his head no.

I nod my head, remembering to breathe as my arm touches his when I walk around him. I leave the washroom, closing the door behind me. I call a droid to send up the Supreme Leaders night clothes and a pair of his usual clothes. Within minutes it is dropped off at my quarters. No question’s asked. But the two stormtroopers outside my room will definitely have questions.

It feels strange to be holding his clothes in my hands, the fabric on my bare skin... I knock on the metal door, telling him in my head that I have a pair of new clothes for him.

When the door opens, I see Kylo’s bare skin causing me to stop breathing. He has a towel wrapped around his waist. The water is dripping down his large frame causing his body to shine... I feel my mouth opening slightly, speechless. Kylo walks up to me and towers over me as usual but I don’t back away.

“Have you never seen a naked man before?” Kylo asks, and I shake my head. Having an urge to touch his solid chest, but before I can do anything Kylo placing a bare hand on mine. I gasp, letting out the breath I was holding in. Kylo closes his mouth, taking in a shaky breath... It was like something was happening that both of us were unsure of... Something was happening deep in me, scaring me... I pull my hand away, handing him the clothes.

“I-“ I struggle to say, feeling the water fill my eyes.

“Aurra,” Kylo says, trying to touch me again but I can’t. I can’t feel whatever it is I just felt. I back away from him, but he grabs my wrist causing the same feeling to flow through me. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” Kylo’s voice is low but forceful. We stand there for a while, his hand around my wrist, he slowly lets me go when he senses that I am okay. But I’m not okay...

I have seen things, future and past... Everything that he has been feeling, the feelings he has towards me. His fear towards me and the twins. I back away, heading into my bedroom to let him change. I need to process whatever this is or was. I sit down on the side of the bed, staring down at where his hand was feeling confused and lost. I feel him before he makes it back into my room. He is dressed in the nightwear that the droid fetched, a black sweater and black pants.

“Aurra-“ Kylo tries but I shake my head. Kylo sits down in the same chair that he was in when I woke up. This time, his elbows on his knees. Giving me a look...

“You’re afraid-“ I whisper, “Of me?” I scoff, shaking my head wanting to laugh. But before he can say anything, I hear small feet walking down the hallway and into my room. I look over and it’s Estrella. She looks at me, then stares at Kylo. Fascinated by him. He isn’t wearing his helmet and he is not wearing his usual getup, so I can sense that she isn’t afraid of him.

“Ella.” My voice still hoarse and painful, but I don’t know what Kylo will do. I have actually never seen him around children before... Ella walks over to me, continuing to watch Kylo. I see her face is wet with tears as she gets closer to me. This causes me to put my attention all on her, “What’s wrong?” I ask, trying not to cough. She shakes her head, reaching her arms out to me so I can pick her up. I do so, glancing over at Kylo. I stand up, bouncing up and down trying to relax her.

Kylo watches me and I try to calm her. I can sense discomfort but he stands up and tries to walk out of the room but Ella makes a noise causing him to look over at her. She wants him to hold her...

“Ella-“ I whisper, shaking my head. But then he does something unexpected he reaches out for her and she wraps her arms around him. He definitely looks uncomfortable but I can sense the energy calming down. In both Kylo and Ella. But I can’t help but feel tense seeing him hold her.

“Do you really think I would harm a child?” I hear his voice in my head, startling me. But I decided to close him off again, causing him to glare at me. I don’t want him to know the truth because, to be honest, I don’t know. I have seen him kill men and women from every species. The youngest person I saw Kylo kill was a teenager... “I think she’s asleep.” Kylo whispers, turning so I can see her face and in fact, she is fast asleep. I nod my head, smiling at the fact that she fell asleep on the scariest man in the galaxy. “Aurra, what do I do?” He whispers, looking so confused. I cover my mouth, trying to muffle my laugh as I signal for him to follow me.

Kylo does as he is told, following closely behind me holding the sleeping Ella. I signal for him to lay her down in her bed and he tries but her hands tighten around his neck every time he tries to take her off. Finally, we manage to work together and get her back into bed.

Once Kylo is free, we leave the room and I close the door behind me. I lean my back against the wall and Kylo does the same. We stand across from each other and look at each other.

“Let me heal you,” Kylo says, and I look at his confusion. He can do that too? I shake my head, looking down at my hands. When I look up, Kylo took one large step towards me, making me inch my body closer to the wall.

Kylo reaches his hand to me causing me to tense up. I look into his brown eyes, watching as he presses his bare hand on my neck. He is so close to me, that I breathe in his natural scent... Leather and Embers... Kylo closes his eyes, focusing and drawing his force to heal me. I feel my throat becoming less sore and the pain diminishing. When Kylo opens his eyes, he removes his hand slowly and rubs it with his other hand.

I don’t think he has done that in a long time, seeing the shock on his face.

“Kylo,” I say, my voice is back to normal...

“Goodnight, Aurra.” Kylo walks out of my quarters, leaving me confused.


	5. Confusion...

I wasn’t able to fall back to sleep that night, I was laying in my bed wide awake. I kept closing my eyes, hearing the creaking of the base and the stormtroopers walking past my quarters door all night. I ended up reading some literature books until the children woke up.

The children wake up, full with energy. Definitely keeping me on my feet, grabbing things that they shouldn’t have... But they are comfortable in their environment and they can’t stop laughing, which is all that matters to me. The COO-droid dropped off breakfast, and we all sit down and eat. They didn’t have any issues eating breakfast food, even though they were confused on what everything was.

We had Bantha Breakfast Biscuits with Blue Sauce, Bantha-butter pancakes, breakfast fruit and Kuul milk. I chose not to let them taste the Galactic grits, mostly since it disgusts me. When I first came here, that was all Kylo would bring me to eat. It was either this, or starve. Now just looking at it makes me queasy.

Once we are finished with breakfast, I tell the children to go play as I clean up. I signal for the cleaning droid, to come into my quarters and take the dishes as well as the leftover food. When the droid leaves, I check on the children and they are playing in their room. I smile, closing the door as I go into my room. I change into my everyday wear, settling on a black dress that covers my whole body. I don’t like people being able to see my skin...

My clothes are very similar to Kylo’s, being his Empress. Kylo wants me to train with him, to get a lightsaber but I refuse. I refuse to kill. I don’t even care if my life is legitimately in danger, I rather die than kill anyone. Which anger’s Kylo...

I am dressed in my everyday wear, helping the children into their clothes. We have a busy, busy day ahead of us. I want them to see the doctors and I for sure want little Ben to meet Phasma. Ella would love to see the TIE fighters and of course, see Vicrul again.

We leave our quarters, seeing the two knights waiting outside the door. It’s Ushar and Vicrul. Ella almost squeals, seeing Vicrul’s mask.

“Morning.” I say, giving them small smiles. “We shall walk around the base.” I tell the Knights, as we start walking down hall. Stormtroopers stop and salute us as we walk past, making the children get all giddy. As we make our way around the base, we make a stop at the landing strip where the TIE fighters are landing and taking off. We go over to the fighters that aren’t in use and I show them to the twins. They both want to go inside, I can sense it but I shake my head no. Knowing them they would touch all of the buttons and make them self destruct.

“We shall wait for your-“ I go to say the word ‘father’ but I can’t get the word out. I don’t think Kylo even wants to be a father, especially to children that are no his blood. This makes me sad, grabbing my chest. But I take in a painful breath and grab their hands. “Let’s go children, we have many things to accomplish today.” We go into the Med bay and both of the children get check ups, the doctor, Corde Minnau told me that they are smaller than other children at their age.

They need lots of nutrients and extra help in learning. But we put their full names into the database, Estrella Sage Ren and Benjamin Kylo Ren. Doctor Minnau asked me if they had middle names and the first names that came to mind were my mother’s name and Kylo’s name... I wanted to add the “Solo” to their names, but I didn’t feel like getting injured again anytime soon. She said that we have to come back again every week until they are up to the standards...

Doctor Minnau gave the children candy, and we are on our way out. It is almost lunch time, and I think the twins are getting tired. It is almost time for their nap.

We stop into a private dining hall, so we can eat. I have never been in this place before, or seen these people. That tells you how much I am able to explore the base. Once we are finished eating, we leave and I am determined to see Phasma before the children’s nap.  
“Vicrul, do you know where Captain Phasma is?” I ask, stopping us in the hallway. This makes everyone else freeze as well, saluting me...

“No I don’t. Miss Ren.” Vicrul says, “Ask the stormtroopers.” He adds, and I do just that.

“Captain Phasma is on the bridge with the Supreme Leader. Empress Ren.” He almost forgets to say that last part, I thank him and we walk to the elevators.

“Empress. I don’t think this is a good idea.” Vicrul speaks, causing me to look over at him. He looks at me, and I look through the small slit in his helmet. Hoping I am meeting his eyes.

“And what does that mean?” I ask, causing the elevator to fill up with tense energy.  
“Empress-“ Ushar says, taking a small step towards us. He can sense the energy I am putting out. I bet they all can... But why am I so angry?

“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up-“

“What does that mean, Vicrul.” I interrupt him, squeezing my hands, already annoyed and angry. For reason’s I don’t understand. Luckily, the children are too busy staring out of the elevator to see me like this.

“Forget I said anything, Ms. Ren.” Vicrul looks away from me, looking forward.

The elevator door’s open into the hallway to the bridge and I can feel Kylo’s presence before I can see him. He is tense and angry... as always.

“Aurra.” I hear him in my head, causing my body to sway.

“Empress!” Ushar says, making Vicrul to reach out to me but I stop them.

“I- I’m okay.” I stand up straight, blinking a few times. We step out of the elevator and into the hallway. Ella and Ben grab my hands as they see space. I am feeling lightheaded and I- I can’t keep him out of my head. As we get into the bridge, I see everyone working hard as Kylo, General Hux and Captain Phasma stand in front of the big wall of glass looking out into space. There are a few planets in front of us, many light-years away from our base.

Vicrul and Ushar walks over to Kylo and they talk for a few seconds, but they don’t look back at me. Making me feel some type of way… I am their Empress- But before I take a step towards them, Vicrul and Ushar walk over to the rest of the Knights, standing in wait. The children have amused faces seeing all of this equipment. I stand in the doorway, feeling anxious all of a sudden. This makes Kylo turn around to face me...

“Empress-“ Kylo says loudly, causing everyone to stop what they are doing to stare at me. I wave them off, basically telling them to go back to work and they do. The children are fascinated with everything, but once they see Kylo walking up to me they hide behind me. Grabbing tightly onto my cape. Kylo stops in front of me, and slowly brings his hand to my face.

“I sense your anxiety.” Kylo puts his hand on my cheek, causing me to sway again and close my eyes... “Aurra?” His electronic voice is a bit louder as I fall into his arms. “Aurra!” He yells, causing the Knights to hurry around us.

“Kylo.” I whisper, my eyes starting to get all blurry. I look over to see Vicrul grabbing the children’s hands making them leave the bridge.  
“Oh dear, what did you to the poor girl, Ren?” Hux asks, making Kylo toss him across the room with the force.

“She needs a doctor!” Kylo yells, picking me up in his arms. I weakly place my hand on his chest as my eyes close. “Aurra, stay with me.” I hear his voice in my head. I look around me to see the Knights walking behind us. I look at Vicrul’s mask, sending him a weak smile. I can sense that he is scared, as well as Kylo, they are both confused and angry. “Where is that damn doctor! I can feel her slipping away!” I hear him yell as I fall asleep in his arms. The last place I thought I would ever be.


	6. Poisoned...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I wake up to this retched sound, causing my head to hurt. I am in a soft bed, with a strange contraption surrounding my upper body. I look over to see Kylo, without his helmet, staring out the window into space. His hair looks untamed and I can sense his unease-

“Kylo?” I whisper, causing him to look back at me.

“Aurra.” Kylo says, shocked and relieved. He grabs my hand, causing me to jump. Not because I am afraid, but because I feel his bare skin against mine.

It was like he heard me because this makes him chuckle and squeeze my hand a bit tighter. But not too tight to harm me.

“What happened?” I ask, feeling stupid with this odd bubble thing surrounding my upper body. But before Kylo can answer, a Doctor comes in. He takes the clear bubble thing away from me and helps me sit up. My hand never leaves Kylo, feeling some sort of relaxation by just his touch.

“You were poisoned, Empress.” The Doctor says, causing me to look at Kylo then at him. Kylo nods his head, his jaw getting tense. “We have you on fluids and gave you a shot to get most of the harmful toxic things out of your system. But you might experience some nausea. Do you have someone who can watch you closely for a few days?”

I go to say something, but Kylo says he will be watching me. He relaxes, rubbing his thumb against the top of my hand. This causes me to give him a look, unsure at why he is volunteering to take care of me. I wave that off, honestly not my first priority. The Doctor leaves, telling me to rest up.

“Who did this to me?” I ask, and Kylo’s jaw tenses again.

“We have the traitor in an interrogation room. It was a waiter who served your food.” Kylo squeezes my hand, causing me to wince. He hears me, relaxing his hand.

“What is going to happen to him?” I ask, this causes him to stand up. Quickly letting go of my hand.

“He will die!” Kylo yells, making me sit up.

“He doesn’t-“

“He tried to KILL you!” Kylo yells, causing the chair he was sitting in to be thrown across the room. Breaking into a bunch of pieces, then I hear and see the red glow from his lightsaber ignite. This makes me jump, trying to move my body far away from him. He is petrifying when he is angry, especially with his lightsaber.

“Kylo-“ I whisper, but he starts slashing his lightsaber against the wall, screaming. This causes me to pull myself into a ball in the bed. I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling his anger in my head. The pressure is causing me to cry, as it always does. 

I hear his saber retract back into the hilt, and then silence.

“Aurra?” Kylo’s voice is a whisper, and I can sense his confusion. He tries to touch me, but I flinch almost screaming. I don’t want him to touch me, but he places his hand on my arm, pulling me out of my ball. I am fighting against him, but he pulls me into his large embrace. I keep punching his chest, trying to push him away from him but I am too weak compared to him. Not because he is the size of a literal door, but because of the poison leaving my body.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo repeats over an over again. I stop fighting him, as his large hands, bigger than my head pet my hair down. I hear the door open, but then quickly shut.

“Where are the twins?” I whisper, trying to move but he doesn’t let me. “Kylo-“

“They are in your quarters, being watched by Vicrul. Apparently the girl likes his company.” Kylo sighs, grabbing my face. “Vicrul seems to like the attention as well.”

“Thank you.” I breathe, relaxing a bit. Knowing that the children are okay. Kylo let’s me go, helping me lay down. Kylo places his hand back in mine, staring off in the distance into space again. Mostly since he broke the chair.

I end up falling back asleep, but when I wake up, I have the urge to vomit. Luckily, there was a waste bin next to the bed. I vomit, loudly, causing Kylo to wake up immediately. I feel his large hands move my hair away from my face and rub my back.

“Let it out.” His voice is low, causing chills to flow through my body. I vomit a few more times, feeling like crap... But when I am finished, Kylo takes the bin away and a nurse comes in to dispose of it. Kylo hands me a glass of water and I drink it all, wanting to get this taste out of my mouth. I look around the room, to see it is all cleaned up. Except for the saber marks covering the wall.

“Kylo-“

“Go back to sleep.” Kylo bends down, putting his other hand to my cheek. Wiping away the dry tears on my face. Why is he being so nice to me? “When you wake up, we are leaving this dreaded place.” He sits down in the new chair, looking exhausted. He is even starting to grow some stubble on his face... Something I have never seen on him.

I fall back asleep, starting to enjoy his bare hand on mine. This is what scares me the most, Kylo being so nice to me... When I wake up, Kylo is still in the room with me. I don’t think he has left me once.

The doctor checks on me one last time and tells me to take it easy. Kylo helps me get out of bed and into the washroom to change. I managed to change without needing his help. But when I am finished, I realize that whoever got my outfit forgot my cape. I hug myself, trying to get some warmth as I exit the room. Kylo must have seen my shivering because he takes off his cape and drapes it over me. This causes me to feel something in my chest… 

“Let’s go.” He says, before grabbing his helmet and slides it over his face. This makes me look away from him, looking down at the ground. He wraps an arm around my waist helping me stand on my feet. I still feel rather weak, but I manage to put on a good face as we walk through the base and into my quarters.

It took a long time for us to get back, to my quarters. Mostly because the Medbay is all the way on the other side of the base. I had the urge to stop a few times, but I ignored the weakness and pushed further. Plus, I didn’t want anyone to see me in my weak state-

We pass the interrogation rooms, causing me to feel a few people in each room... I look up at Kylo, but he is too busy looking forward. Kylo’s hand is heavy on my back, making me walk forward. We make it to our hall, and I see the knights standing outside my doors. I starting to get excited to see the twins- But before we can get to the door, we are stopped by General Hux....

“Oh, Empress. You’re alive.” Hux says, putting his hands behind his back. “You gave everyone quite the scare.” He adds, making me scrunch my eyebrows together.

“Obviously.” I sarcastically say, making Kylo chuckle under his helmet.

“Well no need to be rude, Empress.” Hux looks at me displeased. I take a step towards him, making Kylo grab my upper arm softly.  
“I am allowed to be rude, General. One of your men tried to kill me.” I say through clenched teeth, making him look away from me. “If someone tried to kill you, I expect you to be rude as well. Oh wait- you’re rude everyday.” This makes Hux close his mouth and Kylo laugh. Kylo let’s go of my arm, to put it on his stomach. This causes the Knights to look over at us. “Goodbye, General.” I walk past him, Kylo almost failing to put his hand back on my back. When we get to my door, the knights stand up straight bowing there head at me.

“Empress.” They say in unison, except for Vicrul. He isn’t here- before I can say anything the door opens to my quarters and I see Vicrul and-

“Captain Phasma.” I say, shocked.

“Empress.” She stands up straight, “Glad to see that you’re okay.” Phasma says, looking down at the ground.

“Thank you.” I smile softly, nodding my head down at her. I always show her respect, mostly for dealing with Kylo and commanding a whole army. I look up and I see Vicrul without his helmet again- playing with the twins. Phasma stands by the side of the door so we can actually walk inside. When I am inside Vicrul see’s me immediately.

“Hey, look.” Vicrul smiles, pointing at me. The twins smile big, dropping their toys and run up to me. I weakly get down on one knee and embrace their tight little hugs.

“Careful.” Kylo’s electronic voice makes them look up at him. Releasing the hug for a few seconds. But I pull them closer to me- I feel myself relax at their hugs, my body calming. I know I sent calm waves through the force, because the energy off the twins instantly calmed as well.  
They whine for me to let them go, and I do so. I know they want to play with Vicrul. I struggle to get back up, grabbing my stomach in pain. Kylo stands next to me and helps me the rest of the way. Once I am up, I feel lightheaded by standing up to fast. Which makes the bile rise from my stomach-

I pull away from Kylo, rushing into the washroom to vomit.

“Are you okay?” I hear Vicrul’s voice, causing me to jump. I look over at him and he has his helmet back over his face. I bet Kylo told him to put it back on. I walk over to the mirror, and wet my face down. Feeling hot and gross.

“I’m fine.” I say, splashing cold water onto my skin. Vicrul doesn’t say anything, which makes me sigh looking at him through the mirror. “What?” I say annoyed, already not feeling good.

“You aren’t fine.” Vicrul says lowly, making me turn around.

“Vicrul-“

“He will suffer, for what he did to you.” Vicrul starts, the energy getting tense. “We will make him beg for death… Miss Ren.” This makes me stand still, looking at the hole in his mask where I believe his eyes are.

I nod my head, slowly, not wanting to share my opinion. Personally, I am opposed to such torture. But I know they crave it… Vicrul looks at me for a few seconds longer, and suddenly I have another urge to vomit. I think he sensed this because he grabs my upper arms and turns me towards the vac-tube.

I vomit, groaning and almost falling to the floor. If it wasn’t for Vicrul’s hands on me I would have landed on the cold floor. We leave the washroom, with Vicrul following closely behind me. He is making sure I won’t fall over again.

The twins are mumbling to Kylo all about their new toys and the games they were playing with Vicrul and Phasma. Even though they can barely pronounce anything they are saying. They will be starting training and they will be attending the Academy next week to learn the Force. They are young enough to teach and to not form close attachments. Estrella may not be an issue to teach, but young Ben might take some time... He is a sensitive boy, just like his adopted father. 

Vicrul helps me into my room and before Kylo could say anything to us. I lay down and Vicrul takes off my boots as well as his helmet. I silently thank him, feeling something inside this room... His helmet is off and, every time it’s off I feel something. Something from him or coming off him... Does- Hold on. Is Vicrul force sensitive?

“Vic-“ Before I can ask, he shushes me. Pulling the covers over me. His piercing blue eyes stare into mine, and it’s like I knew the answer right away...

“Get some rest, Miss Ren.” Vicrul smiles softly, putting his helmet back on and leaves my room. He closes the door and I drift to sleep listening to my children laughing.


End file.
